


Not At Work

by Slim Shady (NoraPenblood)



Series: Spooky Total Drama Shit [1]
Category: Total Drama
Genre: M/M, Vampire AU, Vampire! Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraPenblood/pseuds/Slim%20Shady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is a vampire, Chef is just trying to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not At Work

**Author's Note:**

> Laughs this is rlly poorly written but I liked the idea.
> 
> EDIT: I'll probably rewrite this one some day.

Chef was leaning lightly on the counter in front of the displays in the surveillance room, watching the kids try to kill each other for a bunch of money none of them would ever really see. The stipulation was something they never seemed to get suspicious of, even after five previous seasons. There had been deaths, disappearances... Things that were covered up by Chris's impeccable media crew. They had the whole ordeal tight enough under wraps that it was choking, and yet they still managed to pump out a season of good trash TV in between all the footage that was too gruesome not to cut.

He was pulled out of this train of thought when he felt hands curl around his hips, a smaller body pressed up against his back. He raised an eyebrow and turned around, shifting in Chris's grip so he could look down at him. "Hey there. What ya doin'?" His lips were curled into a smirk, one sharp canine catching on his lower lip.  
Chef knew when Chris was hungry, he had seen that look often enough it was practically burned into his mind. He grunted in the back of his throat, shaking his head a little. 

"Watchin' the brats. What are you doing?" 

Chris slid his hands up a little higher, squeezing his sides possessively. There was a quiet growl in his chest, something deep and reflexive every time he got hungry, every time he got the itch to taste blood. "Nothing. Shh." He always tried so hard to be smooth, to act like he figured vampires were supposed to, but it always ended up kitschy and lame.  
He leaned up, opening his mouth and trying to get at Chef's throat. He fell pathetically short, teeth catching on the shoulder of his shirt. Spitting out the fabric, he turned violently red, pulling back and scowling. Chef was holding in a snicker as Chris furrowed his eyebrows, scrunching up his face in a mix of embarrassment and frustration.  
"Need a little help, short stuff?" 

Chris's dark eyes flickered up to Chef's face and he let out a little whine that was absolutely pitiful. "Shut up. Just. Lean down or something." He reached up and grabbed the shoulders of his shirt, tugging him down. Chef complied easily enough, knowing Chris would get messy if he decided to argue. It was admittedly adorable when he got that angry, all red-faced and puffing, but they were in the middle of filming and he didn't really want to be passed out in the camera room. God knows what that Topher kid would do if he got in and found them.

"Calm down, pretty boy. We can't all be tall, can we?" He snorts, leaning down and hooking his arms around Chris's waist, lifting him up a little so he could reach. He didn't even argue, just huffing in frustration before burying his head in his neck and inhaling slowly. He liked the way Chef smelled, like sweat and grease - it always left him waxing slightly nostalgic about his life before he'd been changed.

He only mused on this for a few minutes before the immediate hunger became once more at the forefront of his mind. He licked the side of his throat - taking a few moments to admire the fading scars he'd left there on previous occasions - and drew a soft breath from Chef's lips before he dug in his fangs. 

He couldn't start gentle, that made Chef anxious, so he opened his mouth wide and bit into the thick muscle at the side of his throat. Chef's hands squeezed down on his sides, clenching his eyes shut and letting out a shaky groan when the blood started to flow from the wound.

It was messy business unless Chris was careful, and considering the current situation he really couldn't afford to be reckless. He closed his mouth over the bleeding wound, running his tongue over the deep teeth marks and humming at the taste. It was fantastic, always, even if he did have a bitch of a time getting Chef to relax enough to give him a taste. He sucked hard, no doubt bruising the surrounding area as he lapped up the blood. 

Chef slid one hand up to the back of Chris's head digging his fingers into his hair, cupping the back of his skull. It hurt at first, but it was the kinda thing that honestly turned him on a little - especially the fact that he could feel Chris getting hard against his leg, rutting clumsily there. He was going to drink too much if Chef didn't stop him and again, he did not fucking want to be passed out in the middle of a show. 

He tugged on his hair lightly, grunting out a little word of protest. Chris was in pretty deep and it took him a few moments to pull back, a string of spit and drool running from his lips to the side of his throat before he slowly licked his lips. There was a little more color in his cheeks now, lips red and eyes glittering slightly. "Heh, uh. Thanks, man." He untangled himself from Chef's arms, the larger man letting him down. Chef pulled a rag out of his back pocket, pressing the already stained fabric to the side of his throat. 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Try not to drink so damn much while I'm working." He snorted but his tone wasn't nearly as pissed off as he was going for. He settled himself into a chair and tipped back his head, shutting his eyes and sighing, the rag still against his neck. It couldn't end like it usually did, not right now - but that didn't mean they wouldn't be all over each other as soon as the work day was over.

"Catch ya later, Chef. I got shit to do." And Chris was gone, the door shutting behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! If you liked this, my blog is striderfvcker.tumblr.com
> 
> My SFW ao3 account is http://archiveofourown.org/users/striderfvcker/pseuds/striderfvcker
> 
> and if you feel like buying me a coffee: [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A850LD4)


End file.
